Wind measurement devices (anemometers) have a long history, and their principles of operation can be generally ascribed to two notable physical factors. The first underlying principle for wind measurement depends on the accurate observation of heat flow in a moving air stream; and the second depends on observing and measuring pressure differentials. More recently, direct methods aimed at measuring the ion flow associated with atmospheric currents have been introduced: these are, however, costly, cumbersome and non-trivial in their operation.
There are, nevertheless, grave shortcomings in traditional systems as far as accuracies in the measurements of the magnitude and directional properties of the wind vector are concerned over a wide dynamic operational range. Invariably, system resilience is compromised by the inherently non-linear behavior of the physical principles concerned when subject to large velocity variations. Then there is the question of the effect of moisture on many traditional measuring systems; and their sensitivities to changing temperatures and pressures.
The system being proposed here depends for its operation on the Magnus effect in which induced mechanical energy creates a circulatory flow which then interacts with the wind vector to produce a precise, reliable and measurable lift. The device's sensitivity may be enhanced or reduced by increasing or decreasing the circulatory flow in an easily controlled manner. It is, in addition, impervious to the vagaries of moisture or temperature variations; and would only be minimally affected by very significant pressure changes.